


The Only Thing Worth Anything

by Levy94



Series: My Kingdom For... [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Redemption, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levy94/pseuds/Levy94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esiste un mondo in cui l'attacco di Loki alla Terra ha avuto successo. È diventato il re della Terra. Nonostante questo, il trono non lo rende felice come aveva sperato. Ha viaggiato attraverso le dimensioni per vedere altre versioni di sè. Molte sono malvagie, molte sono infelici. Ma ce n'è una che lo porta a pensare diversamente di sè stesso e del suo destino. E così permette alla sua vita di prendere una strada diversa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Thing Worth Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573892) by [Soprano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soprano/pseuds/Soprano). 



> Ciao!  
> Questa è la prima traduzione in cui mi cimento, quindi spero di non aver fatto errori troppo stupidi...  
> Raccomando caldamente di leggere anche la versione originale in inglese, perchè in italiano non gli rende giustizia.

**Capitolo 1**

 

 

Il re di Midgard sedeva sul tetto del suo palazzo, i piedi sospesi oltre il bordo, e guardava oltre la città. Il suo palazzo era, ovviamente, la Stark Tower usurpata, ora ricolma di ogni cosa un re possa avere bisogno. Più o meno tutto ciò che un re possa volere. Tuttavia, si sentiva vuoto.

Loki era abituato ad un tipo diverso di palazzo – diversa architettura, diverse proporzioni. Ma c'era una certa piacere nel sapere di occupare la precedente abitazione del proprio nemico giurato. O almeno lo era una volta. Fino al momento in cui un'alternativa si era presentata sotto forma di una faglia dimensionale trasportando il re della Terra in un universo parallelo, dove potè incontrare una versione di sè che non possedeva alcun trono, non indossava alcuna corona, ed era molto più soddifatto e felice di quanto Loki potesse immaginare.

Il re di Midgard sedeva sul tetto del suo palazzo e si chiedeva cosa potesse fare per raggiungere il tipo di serenità e pace che aveva l'altro Loki. Quell'altro Loki, ovviamente, erabenedetto con qualcosa che entrambi i Loki una volta avevano creduto impossibile. Era amato. Aveva una famiglia. Ma non è tutto. Essere amato era, apparentemente, una cosa meravigliosa, ma non era questo a definire la differenza. L'altro Loki aveva qualcosa di più. Anche lui una volta era un criminale, era odiato, deriso, non degno di fiducia. Anche lui aveva invaso Midgard in un tentativo di prendere il pianeta e governarlo a modo suo, ma aveva fallito. Eppure, era lui quello felice, mentre Re Loki sedeva sul tetto del suo palazzo, fissando l'oscurità e sperando di esserne risucchiato.

Aveva da tempo rinunciato al suo piano di prendere Midgard, realizzando che non avrebbe migliorato la sua vita, la sua autostima o qualunque altra parte importante della sua esistenza. Aveva provato a mostrarsi compassionevole nel suo regno, ma un pianeta preso con la forza solo qualche anno prima non poteva essere retto da una guida insicura. Se non forzato, il controllo di Midgard sarebbe stato perso, e a quel punto cosa sarebbe rimasto a Loki?

Andò ancora una volta a vedere l'altro Loki, ma questo aggravò soltanto la sua infelicità. Nella sua controparte, il re vedeva le sue ferite rimarginate e la sua rabbia soppressa – qualcosa che lui non poteva sperare di ottenere. Il dolore che condividevano non era di quel tipo che può guarire da solo. Essere amato poteva non essere la cosa più importante nella vita, ma essere soli non avrebbe mai potuto rendere più semplice abbandonare il dolore.

Forse perdere la battaglia di New York era stata una benedizione per l'altro Loki. Era stato sconfitto, ma era sulla strada giusta per fare qualcosa di buono. Re Loki aveva un mondo intero ai suoi piedi – un mondo conquistato attraverso guerra e violenza. E questo era ciò che chiunque si sarebbe aspettato da lui. Più di tutto, l'altro Loki aveva lasciato la via del male. Non solo era diventato un amorevole compagno e padre, era diventato un eroe. Qualunque cosa fosse servita, comunque sia successo – era cambiato.

Il re di Midgard sedeva sul tetto del suo palazzo e si chiedeva se potesse mai sperare di fare lo stesso.

 

-*-

 

L'ultima visita interdimensionale del re fu interrotta da un'inaspettata vittoria. Il suo esercito era finalmente riuscito a prendere la base di Stark. C'erano voluti anni solo per trovarla, e mesi per infiltrarsi. Ed ora infine, centinaia di invenzioni tecnologicamente avanzate erano in possesso del re. Ma la vittoria non era solo nell'ottenere le proprietà di Stark. Per quanto geniale e pieno di risorse fosse Stark, con i suoi conti bloccati non c'era troppo che potesse fare. Poteva anche aver costriuto la sua prima tuta da Iron Man in una caverna da scarti di metallo, ma non puoi equipaggiare un esercito senza supporto finanziario, ed ora la sua base e gran parte della sua tecnologia erano sequestrate, i suoi movimenti sarebbero diventati inefficienti, storpi.

Loki guardò la registrazione e sospirò in una nervosa anticipazione. Questa era una grande vittoria. Il movimento clandestino, guidato da Stark, sarebbe stato inabile per un significativo periodo di tempo, ma questo non era ciò che il re aveva in mente. Inviò i suoi tirapiedi per contattare Stark e richiedere un incontro. E la ragione dell'incontro era difficilmente qualcosa che chiunque si sarebbe aspettato dal re di Midgard.

 


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco il secondo capitolo.

**Capitolo 2**

 

 

"Puoi avere indietro i tuoi giocattoli, Stark." disse Loki non appena la visiera di Iron Man si alzò.

"Presumo che ci sia un 'ma' da qualche parte."

"Non c'è sempre?"

"Cosa vuoi, cornuto?"

"Un equo processo."

"Scusami?"

"Se tornassi ad Asgard, Odino mi rinchiuderebbe per sempre nei sotterranei senza nemmeno lasciarmi parlare. Forse lo merito. Ma i miei crimini sono contro Midgard, non Asgard. Nonostante Odino si creda re dei Nove Regni, non credo sia giusto che lui-"

"Okay, fermo un attimo. Di che diavolo stai parlando?"

"Mi sto arrendendo, Stark."

"Arrenderti- Ma cosa-?" Stark diede un'occhiata confusa a Rescue – un altro eroe in armatura che al momento stava supervisionando l'incontro in caso fosse scoppiato un conflitto e Iron Man necessitasse di un sostituto. Il suo elmetto si aprì, rivelando Pepper Potts, amministratore delegato delle Stark Industries, nonchè miglior amica di Tony.

"Credo che ciò che sta cercando di dire sia che non desidera più essere re e che invece di scappare voglia ritenersi responsabile per i suoi crimini contro l'umanità." spiegò Pepper.

"Ciò che ha appena detto." annuì Loki.

"E tu gli credi?" Stark puntò Loki con un dito metallico.

"È possibile che stia dicendo la verità, ma è ancor più credibile che questo faccia parte di uno schema."

"Cosa mai potrei guadagnare da tutto ciò?" chiese Loki, sebbene in modo retorico.

"Non lo so ancora." Stark abbassò il visore. "Ma intendo scoprirlo." Stark estrasse un paio di pesanti manette, forti abbastanza da trattenere un dio, almeno per un certo periodo di tempo. "Se fai sul serio a proposito dell'arrenderti, ti dispiacerebbe provare queste?"

"Le hai sempre con te?" Loki allungò le braccia, mettendo i polsi nei vincoli i quali si chiusero di scatto.

"Solo quando ho intenzione di vederti."

"Sono commosso."

 

Iron Man e Rescue scortarono Loki in uno dei loro bunker. Non fece resistenza. Gli misero una benda, in modo che non vedesse dove stessero andando. Non fece resistenza. Lo misero in una cella dotata di un campo di forza. Non fece resistenza.

"Ho chiesto a Thor di avere una di queste create ad Asgard e inviata qui." spiegò Stark. "Questa cella può trattenerti e negare la tua magia."

"Lo so." rispose pacato Loki.

"Intendevo gettarti qui dentro un giorno, quando ti avremmo sconfitto."

"Lo so."

"Non mi sarei mai aspettato che ti ci saresti messo di tua spontanea volontà, però."

"Lo so."

Stark fissò Loki con irritazione.

"Non so quale diavolo sia il tuo gioco, ma non ho intenzione di prenderne parte. Non uscirai di qui fino a che non scoprirò quali sono i tuoi piani. E forse nemmeno allora."

Loki non rispose. Guardò Stark camminare fuori dalla stanza chiudendosi alle spalle alcune porte. Le luci si spensero. Il re fu lasciato da solo al buio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ero affatto convinta di quel "cornuto" all'inizio, ma c'è chi mi ha fatto notare che, in effetti, rende meglio l'idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Non so quando potrò aggiornare, anche se spero almeno una volta al mese se non più spesso.  
> Intanto, accetto qualunque suggerimento se ho sbagliato la traduzione di qualche concetto o frase.  
> Eventuali commenti verranno tradotti e inviati all'autore :3


End file.
